ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Accidents on the Railway
Accidents on the Railway is the second video for the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. Accidents can happen on a small railway since it has many engines, so Nigel and Stan take us into some highlights of these. Some of them may contain funny moments. Stock Footage * Gordon Runs Dry * No Steam Without Coal * Spencer's VIP * Scruff's Makeover * Blue Mountain Mystery * Timothy and the Rainbow Truck * Kevin's Cranky Friend * Emily Saves the World * King of the Railway * James to the Rescue * Muddy Matters * Flash Bang Wallop! * Being Percy Transcript * Nigel: Hello and welcome Thomas fans, to another wonderful day on Sodor. And welcome, too, to my good friend, Stan. What are we looking at today, Stan? * Stan: Well, Nigel, we'll be looking at a small selection of the accidents and near crashes that happen on the railway, here on Sodor. * Nigel: Exciting stuff. You know it always amazes me, Stan, how so many things can go wrong on such a small railway. * Stan: Well, it may be a small railway, Nigel, but it has many engines. It's like the saying, you know, "Too many cooks in the kitchen spoil the broth." * Nigel: And of course, too many engines in the kitchen won't be making an omelette without breaking some eggs. Do you like omelettes, Stan? * Stan: No. * Nigel: Me either. Let's get back to the show and look at some of these exciting highlights, shall we? * Stan: Yes. Well, here's Hiro working hard as usual, totally unaware that he's picked up some extra cargo in the form of a giant globe. * Nigel: He doesn't look happy, does he, Stan? You could almost say it looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. * Stan: (mumbles) * Nigel: Oh! And the globe was smacked straight into the signal-box, Stan. And there's young Simon the signalman, scared out of his wits. Eric and Sylvie's youngest, Stan. A lovely lad. * Stan: And I suspect that the ball is rolling along the mainline heading for trouble. * Nigel: You don't know Eric and Sylvie, Stan? * Stan: It's stopped right in front of a tunnel and here comes someone. It looks like James, Nigel. * Nigel: Oh my! James has bumped that globe with his head. It's out of this world. * Stan: Well, here, Nigel, we can see our two favourite engines pushing a long line of freight cars. But if we pause that picture for a second, can you tell me what's wrong with this setup? * Nigel: They're...er...I don't know. No. * Stan: Got to speed you up. * Nigel: Don't tell me. Don't tell me. Don't tell me. * Stan: No, I'm sorry. The engines are at the top of a hill with no engine or brake-van at the front to slow them down. * Nigel: I said not to tell me. Oh! And there they go! What's gonna happen next? Well, I think we all know what's going to happen. They're going to have a crash! * Stan: They are going to have a crash. * Nigel: Yes, and poor Stephen will have to move quickly to get away from this runaway train! And look at Stephen go! That's why they call him "The Rocket", Stan! Kapow! * Stan: But now, we turn our attention back to James, the No. 5 red engine on the railway. * Nigel: Yes. Now, James likes to boast about looking the most splendid, doesn't he? But he does get messy from time to time. And let's have a look. See what happens here. * Stan: Oh. And he's approaching that puddle. * Nigel: Oh! * Stan: Oh! * Nigel: Strike 1! Oh dear, oh dear, oh... * Stan: Oh. Oh! * Nigel: Strike 2, yep! * Stan: Oh! * Nigel: Oh! Strike 3 and you're out! * Stan: Oh, poor James doesn't know what to do. * Nigel: Here's a thought, Stan. What if we didn't have any crashes or accidents on Sodor, would it be a wonderful world? * Stan: Well, actually, Nigel, I, er... I think... * Nigel: Well, in my eyes, Stan, it would be an uneventful world. So, as long as no-one gets hurt, let's keep those crashes coming, eh? Crash, bang, wallop! What a picture. What a photograph. * Stan: Goodbye. Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Thomas Comedy Showtime